Pretty Boy
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [KR slight TB and TM] The Bladebreakers, Tala and Bryan, spent the night out in a Karaoke bar and somehow Rei's is in need of rescuing! but don't worry Kai is there to save him! also at the bar Rei sings a song to Kai! sorry summary sucks!


Pretty Boy

**Chinese Fairy:** This is another fic before I start on Sakura 3. Just a small one-shot dedicated to my love! Also thank you for even clicking on this fic!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor it's characters. Nor do I own "Pretty Boy" from M2M! So please don't sue!

**Pairings: **Kai/Rei, Bryan/Tala, Tyson/Max.

**Chinese Fairy:** With the crummy powers vested in me on with the story!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Pretty Boy

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Summer nights in Japan are so clear and the stars are out so bright. All the people of the city are going around doing their business all lively and happily. But sadly at the Kinomiya house, everyone looked dead.

Tyson the wielder of Dragoon gave an exasperated sigh and sat up from his place on the couch.

"Guys! We need to do something! I'm going insane!" said Tyson; Kai from his position again the wall, arms crossed and eyes now open replied, "I thought you were already insane." Tyson shot Kai a glare and shook it off.

"Tyson, for once I agree with you. But what can we do?" asked Bryan who was cuddled up against Tala who was now waking up from his slumber.

"Well… let's see… we can watch a movie!" spoke Max; Tala looked at him and then got an idea! "Well… we've seen all your movies and it's to late to get one. So how about we go to a Karaoke Bar?" everyone starred at him except for his lover –who was now sleeping- and Rei spoke finally.

"Sure. Why not?" Kai sighed and replied, "Fine." Max thought and said, "Yeah! We can get drunk!" (A.N: this is not something you want to do! It is just Max's Hyperness talking! Thank you) Tyson nodded his head and took Max's hand into his own and they walked out of the room to get their light jackets just incase.

"Bryan, time to get up." Tala whispered into the other blader's ear; Bryan opened one of his eyes and saw Tala and he took his chance.

Bryan gave Tala and small kiss, it was short but it held love. Rei saw this and sighed. 'Everyone else has a lover… I have one deep in my heart but he will never know…' Rei shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Hey you two love birds! If you don't hurry then we will leave you." Stated Kai as he walked out of the room and up stairs to his and Rei's room to grab his jacket and to see why was Rei like that when Tala and Bryan kissed…

When the two-parted Tala asked Bryan something. "Bryan, do you think they will now get together?" Bryan shrugged and stood up; "Come on… let's just wait and see. If they are both gonna idiots then well get them drunk and make them sleep with each other tonight." He replied.

Tala sweatdropped and stated, "You and your humor…" They both walked out of the living room and went outside and waited for Rei and Kai with Tyson and his lover, Max.

Kai walked to his and Rei's room took a breath and went in; he was not ready to see Rei only boxers, putting on a shirt and now with Kai in the room a blush on his face.

"Um… sorry!" Kai went back outside his face beet red. I few minutes later Rei came out in a grey shirt that read "Condemned" and baggy jeans.

"Sorry Rei… didn't knock…" Rei shook his head and responded, "It's alright. I mean it's nothing that you've never seen…" Kai nodded and they both walked back down stairs and outside where the gang was waiting.

"'Bout time you two got here!" complained Tyson who was silenced by a death glare sent to him by Hiwatari Kai.

They all decided to walk to the bar, so while walking they managed to get into a little trouble…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Guys… if you didn't notice something were being followed." Stated Bryan; Rei, Kai, Tala and Max nodded while Tyson stopped and faced the follower. "What the hell is your problem!" he demanded.

The person whistled real loudly and suddenly a group of thugs came out. "Ok… ten total… Rei, you take Max and you both run like hell." Whispered Tyson who pulled up his sleeves and slammed his fists together. Rei nodded and pulled Max away from Tyson's side.

"No! Please Tyson let me stay with you!" Max struggled to get out of Rei's grip but Rei didn't want to let his fried to get hurt so he kept a firm grip.

"Hey you two! Get back here we want to have some fun!" three guys went for Max and Rei, but Bryan, Tala and Kai punched them out of the way and the two made a clean get away. Tyson kicked a man in the gut and the others started to fight against the other perverts. No one noticed that one guy snuck off after Rei and Max…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Max… I'm sorry but Tyson wants me to protect you! And the way he wanted me to was to get you out of there…" stated Rei as he gazed down at Max who was crying and praying that nothing will happen to his lover.

"I… I know you did it because Tyson told you too, I just hope that they all make it out of there…" sighed Max, Rei was about reply but someone grabbed him from behind and pushed him away from Max and Straddled his waist. "MAX! RUN!" screamed Rei Max shouted back, "No! I can't leave you with this psycho!"

"Go and get the others! I can take care of myself!" snapped Rei who just kicked the guy in the privates. The man grunted and let go of Rei. Rei pushed the man off of himself and ran over to Max's side. "Let's go!" Rei snapped; Max nodded and they both ran out of the alley.

The man staggered and pulled out a small hand gun and smirked; "I will have you my little fox…" he whispered and he went towards the bar that the Bladebreakers were going…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Max and Rei came back to where the perverts were and noticed that there was someone sneaking behind Kai and Tyson and Max Rei ran up to the man, they both kicked him in the stomach.

"Guys!" said a shocked Tyson seeing the two knocking out the man.

Max ran into Tyson's arms and hugged him closely, "Don't ever make me leave you again!" spoke a crying Max, Tyson agreed by kissing Max. "Aww…. Kodak moment!" laughed Bryan, Tala and Kai chuckled and Rei smiled.

"Come on guys… let's get to the bar before anyone else comes." They all nodded at Rei's point and walked the remaining way to the bar…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When the Two Demolition Boys and the Bladebreakers got there, there was only one room left, Kai walked over to the lady who was setting everything up nodded at something Kai had whispered to her and she giggled. 'Oh… shit!' Tala and Bryan thought at the same time as they saw Rei's face.

A tear slipped out of the neko-jin's golden orbs but he rubbed his eye and placed a smile on. 'No! Don't let anyone see that you are jealous… but that is _my_ Kai! Wait… when was Kai mine?' Rei thought being very hurt but pushed it away from his mind.

'Kai is a single man and he wouldn't be interested in me… so I'll have to get used to the fact that he wants to date someone else…' Rei nodded once and that was it.

She led them to the room and closed the curtain that separated them from everyone else. "Hey Rei… how about you sing a song for us?" asked Bryan going through the numerous songs that the karaoke bar had.

Rei blushed and replied, "No thank you. I don't have a good voice and besides I was hoping that you two -Bryan and Tala- would sing a duet." Tala shook his head. "Come on Rei… we want to hear you sing!"

"Yeah! Sing!" Tala, Bryan, Max, and Tyson started to repeat "Sing, sing, sing!" then everyone else in the bar decided to join in so one girl opened their curtain and asked Rei to sing.

"Please…?" Kai shot her a death glare and she backed away… Rei nervous looked at Kai for any hint of what to do. Kai smiled and said, "Sing for me please?"

"Alright fine…" Rei said with a smile. 'Anything for you Kai…' thought Rei. Bryan finished picking a song and gave the microphone to Rei…

Everyone in the entire bar was now cramming at the door waiting for Rei to perform; the Bladebreakers got comfortable and then, the back round Music came on and Rei took a deep breath and started to sing…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I lie awake at night

See things in Black and white

I've only got you inside my mind

You know you have made me blind."

Rei sang in the most beautiful voice that you've ever heard. Everyone was focusing on Rei, but Rei was focused on only Kai…

"I lie awake and pray

That you will look my way

I have all this longing in my heart

I knew it right from the start…"

Rei's voice grew bolder and he started to sing the chorus.

"Oh, My pretty, pretty boy I love you

Like I never ever loved no one before you

Pretty, pretty boy of mine

Just tell me you love me too,

Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I

I need you

Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I do

Let me inside

Make me stay right beside you."

Rei now singing at the best he could waiting for the next part in the song to start and he looked around, Max was smiling, proud of how good Rei's voice was.

"I used to write you name

And put it in a frame

And sometime I think I hear you call

Right from my bedroom wall

You stay a little while

And touch me with your smile

And what can I do to make you mine

To reach out for you in time."

Tyson was cheering on Rei silently and a big grin on his face, happy that Rei was getting attention from Kai.

"Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I love you

Like I never loved no one before

Pretty, pretty boy of mine

Just tell me you love me too…"

Tala was cuddling with Bryan listening to the song and Rei's voice; he and Bryan felt that they were both at peace and they could stay in each other's arms for the rest of their lives.

"Oh, My pretty, pretty boy

I need you

Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I do

Let me inside

Make me stay right beside you

Oh, pretty boy, pretty boy, pretty boy

Say you love me to

Oh, my pretty, pretty boy I love you

Like I never loved no one before you."

Bryan was happy that Kai was finally getting the message that someone loves him. Bryan thought as he glanced at Kai.

Pretty, Pretty boy of mine

Just tell me you love me too

Oh, My pretty, pretty boy

I need you

Oh, my pretty, pretty boy

Let me inside

Make me stay, right beside you…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As the song finished, Rei looked at Kai once more and gasp. Kai was crying; slowly Rei moved towards Kai and cupped Kai's cheek with his hand, "I-I do love you Kai…"

"Rei… I love you too." Kai closed the space between them with a wonderful kiss. Both of them showed how much they care for one another.

Everyone in the Bar started to cheer for the two new couple and someone shouted, "Yeah! Another kiss!" the rest of the people –including Tala, Bryan, Max, and Tyson shouted a "Yeah" and they two did just that.

Later the others sang other songs, Max sang "Girls just Wanna Have Fun!" by **Cindi Lauper** everyone enjoyed that. Tala sang, "I'm not Okay I promise." From **My Chemical Romance**. Bryan sang "Helena" yet again by **My** **Chemical Romance**, Tyson sang a song called "Though the night" from **Outlaw Star**. Kai sang a song called "Heaven" by **Dj Sammy, **dedicated to Rei…

"Hey guys, I'm going to go get out next round of drinks." Stated Rei, he got up and walked to the bar and started to order.

As he was waiting for their drinks, some man bumped into him, "Excuse me… Mr. Rei Kon…" stated the man, "No problem!" Rei replied cheerfully. "Would you please step outside with me?" asked the man politely; "Sorry… but I have someone waiting for me." Rei gasped as he felt something against his back.

"I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!" snarled the man. Then it hit Rei like a ton of bricks, "The… The man from before!" the man chuckled. "Yes… now walk out quietly as if nothing is wrong and I might spare your friends."

Rei stiffened and nodded; before the two left completely Kai caught sight of Rei leaving with the same guy from the perverts!

"Rei…" Kai ran off but shouted to Tala, "Call the cops and tell them to hurry!" Tala still bewildered just did what he was told and, pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rei was brought to a dark alley and pressed against the wall. He started to get scared and kicked the man in the privates and tried to run but the man yanked Rei's ponytail and pulled him back.

"That… hurt you bitch!" shrieked the man he punched Rei so hard that he fell to the ground, but Rei trying to be strong said, "That was poor!" the man started to kick Rei in the stomach causing him to curl up.

The man aimed the gun at Rei's head and was about to pull the trigger but Kai slammed him into the brick alley wall and took the gun away from the man.

Tala and Bryan came running towards Kai who was now holding Rei tightly, "I'm pathetic…" stated Kai quietly, "NO your not Kai! You are strong! You jut saved Rei!" shouted Tala, Bryan nodded, "Yeah… you saved the one you loved from getting killed."

Kai gaze was now on Rei's face, which had a small red mark from the blow he took from the man, Kai gave Rei to Bryan, and started to laugh hysterically.

"Kai…?" asked Tala who was feeling uneasy. He watched as Kai pointed the gun at the man's head. Rei stirred in Bryan's arms and opened his eyes to see Kai about to shoot the guy. "NO!" screamed Rei he shot out of Bryan's grasp and his arms encircled Kai's waist.

"Please! No more hurting anyone… not for my sake. It will only bring sadness…" whispered Rei. Kai stood shocked that Rei didn't want the man dead; but he wasn't told twice. Kai threw the gun down and smiled. "Okay… I won't kill him but if he comes again I can't promise anything." Stated Kai.

Rei agreed and embraced each other. A moment later Max and Tyson came with the police in hand. "Hey Rei! Kai! Look, Max and I are handcuffed to each other!" shouted Tyson. Rei, Tala and Bryan laughed as Kai sighed.

The man was taken in and Rei and checked up. Nothing was broken so they let him go home with his lover and friends…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

When they all got back to Kinomiya house they all collapsed. Rei and Kai took the lovers chair, Tala and Bryan shared an armchair, and Max and Tyson pulled out a futon and cuddled up together…

They all slept with a serene stated of mind… all dreaming of nothing but their lovers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy:** Well this is finally done! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! I beg of you! Well thanks! Oh, sorry for the grammer and errors! i suck at editing! Well bye!


End file.
